<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Are Celestial Beings by longlivelarry1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980687">We Are Celestial Beings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlivelarry1/pseuds/longlivelarry1'>longlivelarry1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drug Use, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlivelarry1/pseuds/longlivelarry1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" I feel like a background character in my own movie. Walking through life in the shadows is no way to live." Louis takes another drag of his cigarette, cringing at the taste. You can see the tension immediately leave his body with each exhale. </p><p>" you really talk some shit Tomlinson. What are you even on about?" Zayn plucks the cigarette from between Louis' lips and raises it to his own, blowing the smoke to the stars. </p><p>"let's leave. Just drive until we can no longer feel the pull of this dull city behind us. What'd ya say mates?" He looks hopeful. Beautiful. </p><p>" I say you're fucking delusional." Liam say, gaining a laugh from Niall. </p><p>"Hazza?" He looks to me, small smirk playing on his lips, like he knows ill follow him to oblivion. </p><p>"Okay." </p><p>-OR- </p><p>The one where 17 year old Harry Styles pines after Indie prince Louis Tomlinson</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Are Celestial Beings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Styles was the perfect kid. Never talked back to his parents, always got good grades, even had an amazing relationship with his older sister Gemma. But that changed when he turned 13. If harry could erase the year 2007 from his life he would. He would tell his friends mom that he felt just fine, that he didn't roll his ankle at footie practice, that he didn't need to go home early. He would've went straight to his bedroom when his mom didn't come when he called. He wouldn't have opened that bathroom door. He wouldn't have cried when his father was on the phone with his grandmother, telling her that he couldn't take it anymore. He would've comforted his sister more when they had to go live with their grandmother and their father disappeared into thin air. There's an array of things that Harry would've done differently. But you can't change the past can you? And he's in America now, a new place a new life, new experiences. Sneaking out of his bedroom window late at night has become a routine of his. His Town had a 24 hour record shop called Moonlight Records. The owner Key, a man in his late 20s who has an odd obsession with Kurt Cobain has always been nice to Harry. Recommending him the next best rock record he had in stores. He would stay in the store, playing record after record until his eyelids became heavy. This was one of those nights. He unlocked his phone, the time 5:00am flashing like a warning signal. He stood, bones cracking as he stretched. He said his goodbyes to key, making a promise of coming in the next night. He swung open the old glass door, almost running into someone in the process. He whipped around the door, halting to a stop, breathing heavy hands on his knees. After catching his breath the boy looks up, flashing electric blue eyes that send a shock down harry's spine. "sorry mate, wasn't watching where I was going." The boy chuckles after, sending a sinful smile that harry feels he needs to get on his knees and ask god for forgiveness. "s'alright" harry swallows the ball that has seemed to form in the middle of his throat.</p>
<p>"Hey! Tomlinson let's go we're gonna miss sunrise" a group of boys run past them, grabbing the boy by the arm and dragging him with them.</p>
<p>"sorry again!" the boy calls, turning to run ahead of his friends.</p>
<p>harry stays frozen in his spot. Not being able to process the beautiful boy that stood before him mere seconds ago. The only thing taking him out of his trance is the vibrating of his phone. Gemma, shit.</p>
<p>"hey gems." he picks up the phone, immediately picking up his pace toward his home.</p>
<p>"where are you?" her voice sounds sluggish like she just woke up but has an underlay of concern laced in the root of it.</p>
<p>"uh, just went on a walk is all" he tries to sound as honest as possible, but harry has never been a good liar.</p>
<p>"at 5:30 in the morning?" she sounds unamused, harry can hear the crease in the middle of her brows forming.</p>
<p>"yeah, wanted to watch the sunrise." He knows she doesn't believe him, but she's never been one to pry.</p>
<p>"yeah, okay. Just be back soon or Nan is going to have a right fit. And i'm not saving your ass this time." she huffs into the reciever before abruptly hanging up.</p>
<p>harry lets out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, stuffing his phone into his pocket and trudging the next 3 blocks to his home. Once he reaches his window he climbs through it, knocking over a few books off his desk in the process. He changes back into his pajamas and heads into the kitchen, where gemma and his grandmother are sipping tea out of coffee cups.</p>
<p>"good morning darling, how did you sleep?" his grandmother says with a smile, oblivious to the fact that harry didn't sleep at all.<br/>He doesn't miss the scold that Gemma sends his way before answering.</p>
<p>"good morning, I slept good." He tries to keep it nice and sweet, no room for questions.</p>
<p>His grand mother smiles, going back to the novel she was reading. He looks out the kitchen window as he put a piece of bread in the toaster. The sun is rising a gorgeous hue of orange and purple, his mind flashes back to the beautiful boy. He hasn't seen him at school before, probably graduated as harry is a senior this year. He looked quite young though, almost boyish features like harry's own.</p>
<p>"Hey gems, have you every heard the name Tomlinson before?" Harry asks on a whim, he doesn't know if it's a last name or first name but it's one step closer to figuring out the stranger.</p>
<p>"hm, there was a boy in my class last year, Louis I think." she says.</p>
<p>" what'd he look like?" He can tell Gemma wants to pry but she doesn't, which he's grateful for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" blue eyes, brown hair, A little tan I think." she looks off into the distance as if she's trying to picture the boy in her mind.</p>
<p>That's it. Electric blue eyes, feather like brown hair, deliciously tan skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis, Louis Tomlinson.</p>
<p>The name sounds like butter rolling off of of harry's metaphorical tongue</p>
<p>. "did you make a new friend harry?" his grandmother asks, hope seeping through the crevices of her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"no Nan, just heard the name around is all." harry takes a bite of his toast, not wanting to get into the obviously awkward questioning that she was inevitably about to get into.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He washes his plate and goes back to his room to change, his brain too jumbled to go back to sleep. He kisses his grandmother on the cheek as he walks out the front door. the streets are busy with morning rush hour, people speeding down the side walk to get to work. Harry avoids them stealthily, sliding past each body with ease. The sun is already blooming, mid July air suffocating his senses. He walks into the nearest coffee shop, craving whatever iced hipster drink he can get his hands on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, it's curls!" a sweet voice says, immediately catching harry's attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>it's him. The same bolt of electricity runs down harry's spine. The nickname sends heat up to harry's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"uh, hi" He manages without collapsing surprisingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What can I get for you love?" He's wearing a baggy cream colored sweater under his apron, slightly falling off of his soldiers exposing his collar bones and what looks to be a tattoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry wonders what it would be like to run his hands over the tattoo, what it would be like to sink his teeth into the boys prominent collar bones. "Earth to curls?" The boy chuckles a bit, sending harry another smile that could only be constructed by the devil himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"oh uh, sorry ill have an iced black coffee please." Harry can feel the heat rise to his cheeks again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"no sugar in your life curls? how about this, I make you a drink that I know you'll love, on the house." He chews on the tip of his pen cap, driving harry absolutely insane.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No I couldn't ask you to do that." harry says, biting his lip out of habit</p>
<p> </p>
<p>. " you're not asking, I'm telling. Now can I get a name for the order?" He looks up at harry through thick eyelashes, making harry's insides turn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Harry." he manages not to stumble over his own name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"alright harry, i'll have that out for you in a minute." He sends harry one last smile before turning around and getting to making the drink. He stands awkwardly as he watches, the boys hands are delicate as he makes the drink, they seem soft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"alright, here you go. Im telling you now that if you don't like it it'll crush my spirits to heavily i don't think i could ever make a coffee again." Harry lets out a giggle, immediately slapping a hand over his mouth. The boy smiles endearingly holding back his own laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry takes a drink of his coffee, loving the flavor. He takes a look at the side of it, "CURLY" written in all capitol letters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I never got your name." Harry says as he open the door to the coffee shop, letting in the warm summer breeze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"it's Louis. See you around Curls." He sends harry a wink as he walks out the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"yeah... see ya"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>